


You Are Stellar

by Pythia (anroisin)



Series: I Believe In A Thing Called Love [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Plugs, BDSM, Cock Cages, Constant Debauchery, Desperate Percy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Fluid-bonding, Forced Orgasm, Implied shower sex, Jason is a sap, Jason loves pulling Percy's hair, Light Impact Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nice Jason Evil Jason, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Percy is a masochist, Percy is the fun kind of brat, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Exhaustion, Sexual Fantasy, Subdrop, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/pseuds/Pythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See you later, Nice Jason,” Percy murmurs, smiling. “Evil Jason and I have a date tonight, so unless I call safeword, you’re off the hook.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Stellar

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything in an embarrassingly long time. I have no idea where this came from, but I'm not questioning it. 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU to CarpeDM for beta-reading this for me! I so appreciate the help polishing it, and it’s much better than it would have been without you. <3 
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ, please note that this contains **heavy BDSM**. If that isn't your thing, please hit the back button and have a lovely day. If it is, read on and enjoy the filth!

“Oh my god, Bossman, that was...wow.”

Jason makes a pleased noise and flops, heavy and sweaty and secure, on top of Percy, nuzzling under his jaw.

“Mmm. While I agree wholeheartedly with that assessment--I mean, holy crap _\--_ ” he runs his palm over the mess on Percy’s stomach. “I’m already coming up with ideas on how to improve it for next time.”

“Next time?” An excited shiver zips down Percy’s spine, and somehow his cock, though too exhausted to get hard again, stirs and tries anyway. Jason must feel it against his stomach, because he bites affectionately at Percy’s throat.

“Next time, for instance, I’m going with you.”

“Oh, god.” Percy rolls his hips, still soft, but still twitching--Jason gets the idea and pushes Percy’s leg up against the mattress, fingers prodding gently at Percy’s red, well-fucked hole; when he gets a squirm he slips them inside and torturously, slowly rubs indirect circles against Percy’s oversensitive prostate. “Mmm. Tell me.”

“I’ll watch you all night. You won’t always see me, but I’ll always see you. I’ll stand back and watch you flirt with your customers and try not to fuck up their cocktails. But I’m not going to make it easy for you.”

“Hhh--” Suddenly, Jason curls his fingers, and Percy gasps and clutches at his arm--pulling him closer, pushing him away, he’s not sure. He only knows how fucking sensitive he is after coming twice in an hour; knows there’s nothing left in him, but Jason is going to demand more anyway, and he’ll give it to him, even exhausted and on the verge of tears.

Percy will always give Jason what he asks.

“Because next time, your plug is going to vibrate, and I’ll have the remote control in my pocket. Maybe you should avoid flaming shots, for your own safety.”

“Ooh, ow, _fuck._ ” Percy arches his back until Jason lets up a little, but it hardly helps; he just goes back to those maddening indirect circles, and Percy is helpless to do anything but let him.

“You like it when it hurts.” Jason pulls his fingers out and slaps the underside of Percy’s thigh, not giving him time to recover from the sting before shoving his fingers back inside and curling them again. “And when you go on break, instead of bumming cigarettes from the bouncers--which is a filthy habit, by the way--we’ll work out your tension in better ways.”

“You said I could.” And it’s true; Percy texted to ask before sidling up to Clarisse, stealing one of her deathsticks and demanding a cigarette kiss to distract him from his evil sadist boyfriend, but his voice comes out guilty when he speaks--and Jason seems to pick up on it, because he softens his expression and kisses Percy’s shoulder.

“I know, and I’m not mad at you. I just want to be there next time, so instead of blackening your lungs, you can put something else between your pretty lips.”

He smirks in that way that tells Percy he isn’t quite convinced his dirty talk is working, so Percy tips his head back into the pillows and moans, pushing his hips down to show Jason how well he’s responding.

“Tell me,” he pleads again, breathless.

“After I fuck your face, I’ll take out the plug and fuck your ass, bent over the sink where anyone can see you take it with your cock caged. So anyone can walk in and watch me pound you, see how wet you are for me even though you can’t get hard. You’ll still be full of cum from when I fuck you before your shift, which will make you wet everywhere.”

“Fuck.” Jason curls his fingers again, and Percy whines at him, clenches around him, precome--how is he even still making any?--spilling over his stomach.

“And because I know the vibrator won’t be enough for you after that, when I plug you the second time, it’ll be with the pfun. The big one.”

“God, Jason...more. Please.”

“You’ll beg me the whole ride home to unlock you, but I’ll have you unzip those goddamn hot pants and and touch yourself through the cage instead. You’ll leak, and whine at me like you are now, and I won’t even look at you until we’re home, although I might touch you myself. And when we get inside, I’ll lay you down like I did tonight and I’ll clean up every bit of you with my mouth.”

Tonight, after their first try sending Percy to work caged and plugged, Jason’s tongue had at once been heavenly and hellishly cruel. By then, Percy had been straining against the bars of the cage, scorching hot and dripping so fast it took Jason what felt like hours to lick all of it off; every time he thought it was over, his traitorous dick would throb with another rush of fluid and Jason’s head was between his legs again, grinning at Percy’s broken, frustrated wail.

“And then I’ll fuck you again, and you’ll be sobbing for release, which you won’t get--not until I decide you’ve had enough.” Jason is curling his fingers constantly now, and Percy can feel his orgasm rising up, although his body tries to fight the over-stimulation. “And once I get your cage off and finally make you come, I won’t _stop_ until I decide you’ve had enough either.”

His eyes are dangerous, and Percy shakes with impending climax. He sobs once, high and desperate, and Jason fists his free hand in Percy’s hair, pulling tight.

“Look at me,” he demands, and Percy does, staring into wintery blue eyes, and comes in a weak, shuddering rush that somehow wrings him out completely.

“ _Damn_ , Sparky,” he says after a long moment of silence, and Jason lets out an amused snort and kisses his cheek.

“We can hammer out specifics later, but for now, I think I should draw us a bath.”

“You know me so well.”

   
\--

 

“Are you sure you’re good?”

 “Babe, _chill_ ,” Percy soothes, rubbing his thumb under the navy blue eyeliner to smudge it. “We’ve done this already, remember? I can handle having blue balls for a while.”

“Yeah, but--mm.” Jason frowns, but lets Percy cut him off with a kiss. “We haven’t done this _like this_. It’ll be a lot more intense, and I’m not going to be nice.”

He looks worried, but Percy is fairly used to it by now--there will always be a fear of pushing too hard, too fast, and all he can do is reassure Jason that he can take it, and more importantly, that he knows how to signal when he can’t.

He finishes up Jason’s eyeliner, puts down the pencil and sits in his lap, curling his hands into Jason’s black tank top and kissing him again, close-mouthed but warm. Tender.

“See you later, Nice Jason,” he murmurs, smiling. “Evil Jason and I have a date tonight, so unless I call safeword, you’re off the hook.”

Gently, Jason brushes his nose against Percy’s and gives him one more kiss, and then it happens.

It starts with a straightening of his spine, a tightening of his hands on Percy’s hips. They slide down to Percy’s ass and pull him close. When he looks up, Jason’s eyes are steely and stormy, almost gray.

Percy’s mouth goes dry, and he wriggles in Jason’s grip, unable to keep still.

“In that case,” Jason murmurs, a new edge of danger in his voice. “Think you can do your own makeup with a cock in your ass, or should I fill you first and leave you alone to cool down for a minute before we head out?”

“Your call, Sir.” Percy rolls his hips once, and Jason grips him hard and stands up from the chair, hands under his ass to hold him steady, and he lands on his back on the bed, breathless with laughter.

“Pants down.”

“Hi, Evil Jason. I missed you.” Percy undoes his jeans and kicks them to the floor--he’ll have to change into shorts later anyway. Jason returns to the bed, stainless steel cage in one hand. Custom-built to Percy’s measurements, it’s confining and cruel, with absolutely no give.

Percy’s mouth begins to water.

“Look at you,” Jason purrs, running the steel over Percy’s leg. “Hard already. You know that will make this a lot more uncomfortable.”

“And _you_ know that’s what I like.” Percy shivers, the metal cold on his skin, and spreads his legs to give Jason room to work.

“I do indeed. Don’t worry, little painslut, I won’t go easy on you.”

He doesn’t, by any stretch of the imagination.

He takes his time putting the cage on, generous with lube before sliding it into place. It’s immediately painful--it wouldn’t be if Percy were soft, but the edge of discomfort makes it better anyway. He gasps a little as Jason slips the padlock through the bars, then shuts it with a _click_ that sounds almost deafening in the humid air.

“Oh, god,” Percy breathes, taking a minute to shut his eyes and get used to the ache.

“How does that feel?” Jason runs his hand over Percy’s thigh, warm and grounding.

“Tight. Hurts, in a good way. I’ll be okay until we get home,” Percy responds, answering the unspoken question; despite the teasing, Nice Jason never actually _leaves,_ always just under the surface of his sadistic, toppy persona, keeping things safe.

Percy opens his eyes, and there’s a flicker of that kindness in Jason’s smile. “Good boy. Tell me if that changes.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jason sits back and picks up the key to the cage, then unfastens the chain around his neck. There’s another key there, one he wears all the time, that goes with the miniature padlock that fastens the matching chain of Percy’s daytime collar. They have other collars in different styles and materials, heavier, gaudier ones for different kinds of play, but for tonight the locking chain with the eagle feather pendant feels good--like it matches the cage. He feels owned, bound, and the keys hanging from Jason’s neck remind him every time he looks.

“I think,” Jason says as he redoes his own clasp, “I want you here, as you are. I like the idea of you trying to get dressed with my cum and a plug in your ass.”

The sex is good--a little rushed, but there will be time later to take it slow, and Percy lays back in the sheets and sighs and moans and moves his hips to meet Jason’s thrusts. He’s silent when he comes, which is a little disappointing, but when he pulls out and replaces his cock with the remote control vibrator, clinical and cool and detached--Percy gets it. That’s the whole point; it’s another tease, another way to leave him shivering and wanting more.

“Get dressed. I’ll be in the car.”

Before he leaves, though, Jason takes a fistful of Percy’s hair and tilts his head back, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Sir,” Percy breathes, staring up into Jason’s face.

After a moment, the expression melts from fierce and harsh into something proud, predatory, and hot with desire.

Jason kisses Percy, hard, biting at his lips until he opens his mouth and pushes his tongue against Percy’s, wet and hot and wanting.

“Go,” he breathes against Percy’s lips, breaking the kiss but not pulling back right away, continuing to breathe the same air. He lets go and steps away, leaving Percy bare and trembling.

“Holy shit,” he mutters to himself, and can’t help but grin like an idiot. The pressure is wonderful, insistent and worsening every time he steps and shifts the plug--god, how intense will it be when Jason decides to turn it _on_?

It takes him three tries to do his own eyeliner without fucking it up, two tries to lace his boots--hot pink and sparkly, Annabeth bought them for him as a joke when he told her where he was working, but they’ve become one of his favorite pairs of shoes _because_ they’re so obnoxious and gaudy--then a loose black t-shirt with a Hole album cover on the front.

He has to shimmy to get his cutoffs on, and takes a minute to cup his caged dick, savoring the flare of lust.

By the time he gets out to the van, Jason is looking at him with a slow-burning hunger. He shakes his head as Percy buckles his seatbelt, then looks into the rear-view mirror to back out of their parking spot. “Took you long enough. You look _filthy_.”

It’s a compliment, despite the words; Percy can hear it in his tone, proud and heated. He smiles and settles back into the seat, legs parted, and watches Jason’s profile as he drives. Focused, stern, and underneath it, a thrum of excitement.

“All for you, Sir,” he says sweetly, and sure enough, Jason’s concentration breaks for a second and the corner of his lip twitches into a smile.

“You’re going to regret being mouthy.”

“Counting on it.”  
  


\--

 

There are pros to working at a fetish bar, and in Percy’s opinion, chief among them right now is the ability to play with his dom while on a shift--instead of getting him fired like it would anywhere else, it gets him increased tips when he pitifully informs the customers of his plight, and since the tips are pooled, none of his coworkers have a problem with it.

“Because you’re being such a good boy for such a mean daddy,” coos an older gentleman in a white suit as he sticks a fiver in the tip jar. Percy can’t help but roll his eyes when the customer isn’t looking, but he catches sight of Jason leaning against the wall, taller and broader  than most of the guys around him--and hotter, in Percy’s opinion, cutting a hell of a figure in the dark club lighting, all-black clothing stark against his pale skin and white-gold hair--and any reprieve in arousal that came from the less than creative infantilization is gone.

Jason reaches into his pocket, and Percy braces himself for the wave of vibration--which doesn’t come. Jason is faking him out.

“Yeah, you _wish_ you were my daddy -god _damn_ it.”

The vibration starts halfway through his sentence and shudders, clutching at the bottle of tequila in his hand. There’s a hoot from another patron at Percy’s sassing of the man--something he’s known for and that his regulars have come to expect, although this one seems miffed that Percy would dare talk back to him. He can’t bring himself to care.

He gets through three more cocktails before the buzzing in his ass stops.

“So mean,” he mutters, slamming down a Screaming Orgasm--okay, so some of his customers are sadists too--with a little more force than he probably should have. An androgynous twenty-something pats him sympathetically on the wrist.

Jason isn’t dancing, but he is swaying to the music, almost like he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. He shifts his weight from side to side, jeans slung low on his hips, hands in his pockets--

The vibrator starts up again and Percy lets out a strangled moan. His mouth goes dry and his knees tremble, and he forgets what he’s doing until his manager smacks him upside the head.

(Which, thrillingly, makes Jason’s eyes narrow. Percy shivers. The vibrations intensify.)

“If he’s so distracting, go take your half hour and fuck him already so you can get back to work,” Butch growls, without malice. He’s used to Percy’s shenanigans by now. “I’m serious. Get out of here, I don’t want you drooling into the booze.”

As Percy sidles out from behind the bar, the song changes to Rihanna, a pulsing drum and bass that was written for fucking. By the time he gets to Jason, he’s whining low in his throat. _Come here, rude boy._

Then the vibrations stop and he stumbles forward at the sudden loss of sensation, hands coming up against Jason’s firm chest.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“If he ever hits you again, I’ll break his fingers.”

“Sir, it’s just Butch, he has trouble distinguishing between ‘boss’’ and ‘Bossman’. He knows you own me.” Percy leans into his shoulder and sways to the music, damp crotch rubbing against Jason’s thigh. He bites his lip and whines and nuzzles Jason’s throat until he feels that coiled power relax. Jason would never actually do it, but the possessive growl is _delicious_ , and the fact that he can talk Jason down from it is even more so.

“If I wasn’t concerned about getting arrested for assault, I’d slap you until your pretty face bruised, right here.” Jason runs his knuckles over Percy’s cheekbone, feather-light. “Then any time he so much as raised his hand, you’d feel mine instead.”

“Pity, I want it,” Percy sighs, slightly petulant--he knows there’s a fine line they have to skirt not to get the place shut down, but all he can think about is his own face, marked by Jason.

Branded. _His._

“Later,” Jason promises, and Percy shivers with the weight of it. “For now, bathroom. Five minutes to undress, five minutes for face-fucking, ten for your ass, and five to clean up. We’re on a clock--let’s move.” Jason puts a firm hand on the back of Percy’s neck, wrapping his fingers around the locked chain, hot against his skin. He steers them both to the bathroom, ignores the other couples getting busy and the singles watching in envy, and bangs on the door of the handicapped stall.

“Out,” he commands, and the authoritative snap to his voice is enough that the previous occupants do as he says, scrambling to hold up their pants long enough to get out of Jason’s way.

They get to listen, so Percy doesn’t feel too bad about kicking them out in the middle of coitus.

“Thought you were going to bend me over a sink in front of everyone,” Percy says, breathless. Jason pushes him to his knees and unzips his jeans, his dick jutting out, already hard--god, he’s as wound up as Percy is, and he has to last twenty minutes. Gently, Percy noses his hip, eyes fluttering shut as the hand on his neck moves to his hair and fists, hard.

“I changed my mind. I don’t want to share you anymore.”

It’s low, dangerous, and Percy’s blood sings as Jason pushes his head against his crotch. Obediently, eagerly, Percy opens his mouth--but Jason doesn’t let him move, just holds him there and fucks his face. As promised.

He’s drunk on it--the taste and the smell, the familiar girth that makes his jaw ache and long enough Percy can’t take him all the way in, even after he spent weeks practicing, deepthroating the biggest dildos he could find. Jason is a big guy with a big cock, and he was endearingly skittish about it when they first started dating, although he seems to have gotten over that now. At least with Percy, if the way he’s fucking his face is any indication.

When Jason pulls out, he’s gasping, strong thighs trembling and a hand cinched hard around the base of his cock. Percy takes deep, harsh breaths, his lungs struggling to catch up on oxygen.

There’s a dark spot on the front of his jeans, wider now than his palm. He stares up at Jason, the filthy linoleum cold on his knees, and waits to be told what to do.

“Pull down your shorts and bend over, hands on the stall door.”

Percy is quick to obey, hissing when his hands make contact with the cage through his cutoffs, and he has to stop himself from grinding against his wrist. He shoves the shorts down his hips to his knees, then bends over as told and waits.

Not long. Jason pulls the plug out, not bothering to tease him with it--he probably doesn’t have the patience. He takes hold of Percy’s hips and ruts against him, then fucks into him, and _oh_.

“This is cruel and unusual punishment,” Percy says, shakily, but his hips rock back against Jason’s thrusts, shamelessly eager. His cock pulses in its cage, painfully aroused and just as painfully imprisoned, the bars scorching hot and wet with his need. Jason is thick, hard and unyielding inside him, building quickly to a harsh and unforgiving rhythm.

Jason moves one hand from Percy’s hip to cup the cage, sliding through the streams of precome. _Fuck._

“You asked for this.”

“Oh, oh, god--” Percy’s head falls forward as Jason drives into his prostate, and his cock strains urgently as the sensations flood through him. Overwhelming. _Perfect._

“You wanted this from me.”

It feels so good it hurts, hard and driving strokes that make him see stars. He bites his lip, shakes his head, fucks himself on Jason’s cock. His body is screaming from the denial, and his head is swimming in a haze of euphoria.

“You don’t get to lie to me. We both know how much you need to suffer. How much you love to ache and drip for me. I own you. I own _this._ ”

“Fuck, please--” Jason’s hand tightens around Percy’s confined dick, agonizing through the bars. He’s dizzy with it, pushed forward with every stroke, held between the door of the stall and Jason’s long, lean body.

Jason brings his other hand from Percy’s hip to the back of his neck. He grabs the collar and pulls, hard enough that the links of the chain press into Percy’s throat and make him gasp, and forces eye contact.

Cornflower blue, sometimes, or the gentle blue of a morning sky; right now, Jason’s eyes are like a lightning storm, with no trace of mercy.

“I want this,” Percy murmurs, mouth dropping open in an _oh_ as Jason circles his hips. “I need this. Hurt me.”

“I will,” Jason promises, voice rough and tense--he’s close, starting to lose his rhythm. “I’ll give you hell. And you’ll take it, because you were made for it.”

“Made for you,” Percy agrees, breathless, and that does it--Jason abruptly pulls his hand from Percy’s crotch and puts it against the door to cushion the impact when he shoves Percy’s forehead against his palm, other hand firm on his neck, and _bites,_ dominating and hard as he comes.

Percy can feel his own precome on his forehead. Jason seems to realize this a minute later, and brings his hand down to Percy’s mouth. Percy takes the hint and licks it up, tasting himself on Jason’s skin.

Jason pulls out and Percy panics at the sudden, aching emptiness, reaching back for a touch to stabilize him, bring him back to where Jason wants him to be. Unwound a little from his orgasm, Jason catches Percy’s hand and kisses his palm.

“I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I? Bend over again for me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Spread your legs.”

The second plug is huge--not the way Jason is, but wide and unyielding metal, and shaped in such a way that every time Percy moves, it shifts against his prostate and sets off a round of contractions, which makes the rubbing worse in a cruel cycle. Constant, vicious stimulation. Aside from Jason’s cock, Percy can’t think of anything he wants more.

“Sir, please,” he gasps as Jason slides it into place, unsure what he’s begging for--he just _needs._ Jason runs a soothing caress of lips over his cheek.

“Two more hours and I can take you home.” He pulls up Percy’s jeans and zips them over his slick, aching cock, then presses the heel of his hand against Percy’s crotch to make him groan.

“This is not going to be easy.”

“No, but you’ll do it because I told you to, and you’re a good boy who does as he’s told.”

The praise is rough, almost dark in its tone, but Jason’s eyes are bright with pride, and Percy feels something in his stomach go melty and warm and glowing.

“Yes, Sir.”

Jason unlocks the stall door and pushes Percy by the small of his back, smirking at him in the mirror. The couple they kicked out of the stall seem to be finished, judging by the dazed looks they’re sending Jason and Percy as they lean together, boneless, against the wall.

“You have five minutes to get back to the bar before Butch throws me out for distracting you. Go.”

Jason turns to the sink and begins splashing himself with water, apparently intent on ignoring Percy for the moment.

Thighs trembling and slippery with his own lust, Percy uses the ache between his legs to make his hips swing as he heads back to the bar.

He tells his latest patron his sob story when asked about the new, dark red hickey on his throat, and he slumps onto the bar with an exaggerated moan. When he lifts his head, he sees Jason leaning against the wall, watching him with a smirk on his lips.

Knowing he’s watching makes the next two hours drag by a little more pleasantly, but it’s still torture, and by the time Jason puts a hand on the back of his neck and steers him outside to the car, he feels insane with desperation.

This is _nothing_ like driving home alone the first time.

All he can think about is his cock, throbbing and pulsing in his jeans; his ass, clenching and spasming around the plug; god, even his nipples are so hard they ache, and he hasn’t even touched them.

He realizes, as he lets Jason arrange him in the passenger seat and just tries not to squirm too much or buck up into the hands that unzip his shorts and fasten his seatbelt, that Jason’s dirty-talk prediction was right. He’s going to beg.

And he starts as soon as Jason gets in the other side of the car.

“Oh, god, please hurry.”

“I am doing no such thing,” Jason says evenly, and he doesn’t--he obeys traffic laws like they’re being tailed by a cop. Unable to sit still, Percy writhes in his seat, arching his back and rocking against the plug, his hand tugging uselessly at the cage.

“Fuck, it hurts so bad, I need--”

“Yeah, you need, and that’s how I want you.” Jason keeps his promise not to look at Percy, but slides a hand over his thigh and covers his over the cage, his scorching hot, devastatingly sensitive dick; they hit a red light and Percy curls forward into Jason’s grip, moaning low and broken.

“I know. Needy and desperate.”

“Needy and desperate,” Jason repeats, and it’s driving Percy crazy how even his voice is, like he isn’t cupping his boyfriend’s caged, leaking cock and torturing the trapped flesh with pleasure he can’t have.

“H-how you want me--oh, please, fuck, I need you in me, I can’t--”

“A few more minutes, baby. You can be good for a few more minutes, and then I’ll tie you down so you don’t have to do anything but take what I give you.”

Jason’s eyes remain on the road, one hand casually on the steering wheel, but his grip is almost as tight and confining as the steel cage, and he’s so hard his dick is touching the steering wheel.

“I’ll take everything you give me.”

And he will. He has to.

Dimly, he recognizes himself slipping into subspace, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except Jason.

Being good for Jason.

His legs give out shortly after Jason helps him stand outside the car, but Jason catches him--

\--(always catches him--)

\--and sweeps him into a bridal hold, carrying him all the way into the apartment and placing him gently, almost reverently on the bed. Slowly, he peels off Percy’s shorts and tosses them to the floor, then his shirt, then unlaces his boots and pulls off his socks. He sits up, takes off his own shirt, and kicks off his shoes, and moves in a way that puts Percy in mind of the smooth, loping gait of a lion to the toy box at the foot of the bed.

He pulls out a pair of padded handcuffs, which he fastens to each of Percy’s wrists, and then attaches them to the d-rings on the headboard.

“Pull,” Jason instructs quietly, and watches Percy test the give. It’s tight, and he can’t move. It’s blissful.

Jason looks down at him with a satisfied smirk. “Let’s get you cleaned up, then.”

Percy whimpers and sobs and shakes through it, gripping the headboard and holding on for dear life as Jason’s wicked tongue goes at him. He’s a wreck--he’s leaking much more than the first time they tried this, and it takes longer for Jason to lick it from the insides of his thighs, his trapped cock, his belly. When Jason pushes his knees to his chest, he starts to beg; when Jason pulls out the plug, he chokes on an inhale; when Jason begins rimming him, coaxing out his own come, Percy cries out and cants his hips up against Jason’s mouth. He’s dripping again, and Jason will have to clean his cock a second time, but he doesn’t care. Can’t care. He _needs,_ so badly he’s trembling.

“Messy little slut,” Jason says, somewhere closer to praise than scolding. He leaves one last open mouthed kiss on Percy’s twitching hole before he goes back to the cage, lapping up the fresh precome.

“I need you,” Percy begs, voice a broken sob.

Jason stares at him for a moment, a wildness in his face, and pulls his rigid cock out of his jeans.

Percy is almost literally gagging for it, and he can’t stop himself from squirming and rocking his hips. Jason ignores him, but it’s gratifying to see his hands shake as he pulls off his pants and grabs the lube.

He pours it into his palm and runs it over his cock, not bothering with Percy’s ass, which is more than ready. As it turns out, this was a genius decision, because the stretch and give as he fucks into Percy is mind-blowing in its perfection.

“Oh, god, oh god, oh--” Percy tightens his grip around the headboard, crossing his ankles around Jason’s back. “Fuck me. Please, please fuck me.”

“I watched you all night.” Jason keeps his thrusts slow, taking his time to sink in and pull himself back so both of them can savor the drag. Percy makes a breathy, needy sound, bearing down around Jason to hear him hiss. “Fuck. You were so hot, so obviously sexed up and frustrated, and everyone-- _everyone_ who looked at you wanted to fuck you. To  _get you off_.”

“No,” Percy moans, thick in his throat. He can feel his cock slide against Jason’s lower belly, and it’s so easy and so fucking torturous to tilt his hips up and rub harder. “Just you.”

“That’s right. I’m the only one who gets to make you come.”

“Please make me come.” Percy closes his eyes, resists when he feels a hand on his jaw turning him.

“Percy, look at me. Now.”

Eye contact is terrifying on the best of days. When he’s this far under, it feels as exhilarating and awful as jumping out of an airplane. He does it anyway.

Because he was told.

“Not yet,” Jason growls, meeting Percy’s eyes with an expression so predatory it that the heat of it is tangible. It’s magnetic, and Percy couldn’t look away if he tried.

Pinned in place by a stare, held down with Jason’s weight and the cuffs around his wrists, begging for relief and still denied, Percy feels safer than he ever has.

The key to Percy’s cage is hanging around Jason’s neck, right next to the key to Percy’s collar; it swings with Jason's movements, the keys hitting his bare chest over and over. “They all thought I was being cruel, but they don’t get to see how well I reward you. How what I put you through gets you off so much more than the boring vanilla fantasies they’ll jerk off to, thinking of you. But you’re mine.”

“Every part of me,” Percy croons, wanting to reach up and brush the sweaty blond hair back from Jason’s face. The cuffs stop him from moving his hands, and he tugs ineffectually at them with an unhappy noise that Jason ignores to continue staring him down, taking him apart.

“You belong to me. Your pleasure belongs to me.” Jason reaches up and undoes his necklace, pulling off the key to the cage. Percy’s gut twists--anticipation, a desperate need for relief of the searing tension, dread that it will be over.

But all he has to do is take what Jason gives him.

He holds his breath as the key slides into the lock. It turns, and Jason slips it free, and then pulls away the remaining pins and rings until Percy is bare and-- _finally--_ hard in his hand.

“I can’t hold it,” he warns, and Jason squeezes him, and it feels so good without metal in the way Percy lets out a keening sob, hips stuttering.

“I don’t want you to. I want you to come so hard you forget everything but my cock inside you.”

He lets go of Percy’s cock, holds his hips and thrusts, and the new angle takes him from nudging Percy’s prostate to fucking _hammering_ it, dead-on every time, and Percy wails and grinds into it, _taking it,_ and there is nothing he can do but obey.

Come.

It roars through him, thick spurts from his cock that are forceful enough to hit his chest, and Jason is snarling and pounding him harder, working him through it until he starts to pull his hips back, too sensitive for the intense pace that isn’t letting up.

Then he remembers the rest of Jason’s idea.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck,” he groans, still staring up into Jason’s eyes. It _hurts,_ but it feels unbearably good too, and keeps coaxing little aftershocks along with the building thrum of arousal.

“Take it, cockslut, you and I both know you’re not done.”

“Oh, _fuck--_ ”

He isn’t--after a few minutes he’s hard again, arching into Jason’s punishing thrusts, crying out with each hit, sensitivity increasing impossibly every time. It doesn’t take long--the second orgasm hits him inside first, where he’s gripping Jason’s cock so tightly; it ripples through his belly and his thighs, and his cock spasms and gives another feeble spurt.

And Jason doesn’t let up.

He starts moving _faster_.

Percy is quivering, his stomach tense and his sex tender, his insides raw where he’s still being fucked. Mercilessly. So, so _deep_.

“Please,” he chokes out, spreading his thighs--it doesn’t help, it makes it worse, and he can’t make himself do anything but splay wider. Take more.

“One more. Come on, baby. You can give me one more.”

“I can’t,” Percy pleads, his eyes stinging--and he’s honestly scared he can’t, that he won’t be able to obey, but Jason is staring at him like he wants to tear him apart, and he brings his hand up to pinch hard at Percy’s nipple. He eases up on the thrusts, but just for a moment--then he goes at it even harder, and the brief absence makes the returned stimulation much more intense.

“You can. One more for me.”

“Oh, oh, _oh, oh, fuck, oh--_ ”

Jason grips Percy’s hair, digs his fingers into it and pulls tight, circling his hips to grind against his prostate. “Come. _Now_.”

He shatters, starting in what feels like the core of his being and crashing through his limbs, pouring over him in waves; it’s thunderous, too much, and through the shocks of it he can feel Jason lose his rhythm, and god, the noises that Jason makes when he’s about to come always hit Percy deep, and as riled up as he is and as long as he’s been waiting to hear them, it makes him whimper, blissful.

He’s still coming when Jason tips over, and rides the last few shocks as Jason finally lets out a long, breathless moan and hilts himself in Percy’s ass. The expression on his face is gorgeous, almost godlike. Percy rolls his hips, mindful of how sore they both are, and finally goes still.

Jason rests his forehead against Percy’s neck, still inside him, and lays slow, wet kisses over his throat. Percy tries to reach down to touch his hair, jerks against the cuff, and whines softly.

“You want your arms free?”

"Yeah." Percy nods, and Jason gently, carefully slips out of him, then moves up the mattress to the headboard and unfastens the cuffs, massaging Percy’s arms afterward to restore circulation before laying them down by his sides. Immediately, Percy raises them again, looping them around Jason’s neck and pulling him down.

“I need you,” he whispers, and Jason understands, settling himself on top of Percy like a weighted blanket.

“You’ve got me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Percy dozes off within minutes, held down and warm in sheets that smell like home--he’ll be sticky and gross in the morning, but he’s too tired to do anything about it now, and he feels sleepy and heavy and safe, and with Jason’s mouth pressed to his neck and legs tangled together, he lets himself give in to exhaustion.

  
\--

 

When he wakes up, it’s dark, the sheets are cold, and he’s alone.

He panics, tearing off the covers and stumbling out of bed. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders, just in case their roommates are home, and forces himself not to run for the door, but to walk like a normal person. In all likelihood, Jason just got up to piss, but if he didn’t--if he--

There’s nothing Percy can do about it.

By the time he reaches the bathroom, there’s a lump in his throat, and when he pushes open the cracked door and sees Jason at the sink, wetting washcloths in his boxers and glasses, his eyes sting.

He inhales, sharp, and Jason looks up with surprise. To his credit, he reacts quickly when he realizes what’s going on, and immediately drops the washcloths and pulls Percy into his arms, rubbing between his trembling shoulders.

“Shh. Oh, god, I’m sorry, you were sleeping so deeply I didn’t think I’d disturb you. I’m not going anywhere, I just needed supplies.”

“Fuck,” Percy chokes out, burying his face in Jason’s collarbone. “I woke up and you were gone. The sheets were cold.”

“Yeah, I thought you were probably hungry, so I got you some food.” Jason sounds guilty, but turns Percy to look at the tray he has balanced on the bathroom counter. A block of cheddar, crackers, salami, a giant chocolate bar, gatorade and ibuprofen. “In retrospect, I should have set that up before we left so we had something in the bedroom.”

Percy breathes in the smell of bay rum and sweat. “Don’t leave me. Please, just--promise me you--”

“Hey. I’m right here,” Jason says again, firmly. He runs his hand through Percy’s hair, then he does it again, over and over until Percy stops shaking against him.

“God, I’m such a mess.” Laughing dryly, Percy steps back, not enough to leave Jason’s hold but enough to reach up and wipe the tears off his face. “How are you with a mental case like me? I don’t get it.”

Jason sighs, hands securely on Percy’s hips. “Because you’re the love of my life and I would be miserable without you, and because the last time we tried not being together, both of us ended up in the hospital. Really, it’s for my safety _and_ yours.”

He reaches up and plays with the padlock that fastens Percy’s collar. In response, Percy reaches up and wraps his hand around the key, looping Jason’s matching chain around his fingers.

“Baby,” Jason says, his voice warm and steady. “I love you and I’m not going to leave you. I’ll say that as many times as I have to until you believe me.”

“That might take a while, Bossman.” Percy leans into his shoulder and turns to look at their reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looks small, nestled against Jason’s taller frame; he’d been furious when he stopped growing in high school and Jason didn’t, but now, the height difference feels safe. Secure.

“I’m prepared to tell you every day for the rest of my life, Percy.”

Percy’s heart begins to speed up. “The rest of your life.”

Does he mean--

Jason glares at him in the mirror and takes hold of the back of his neck. “Oh, no, you don’t. I’m not telling you when or how I’m proposing to you, so stop making that face.”

Giddy, Percy feels and sees himself grin, a wide and dopey expression that makes him blush, but he can’t stop himself, so he buries his face in Jason’s chest again instead. “You have a plan. Of _course_ you have a plan.”

“I have a plan, and I am not telling you what it is, so stop fishing.” Jason eases up on Percy’s neck, petting softly with his fingertips. “How am I going to make sure you remember that, hm? Maybe I should burn it into you with the violet wand.”

“Tomorrow?” Percy requests, lifting his head from Jason’s chest. He wants it, always wants to take what Jason wants to give, but right now he’s shaky and insecure and desperate for a little tenderness.

He worries at his bottom lip, hating himself already for asking, and he opens his mouth to take it back but Jason cuts him off with a soft kiss, then touches their noses together.

“Tomorrow. Maybe the day after. For now, I’m going to focus on spoiling the hell out of you.”

“Thank you,” Percy says quietly, and Jason brushes his hair back from his face, his big hands gentle.

Jason helps Percy to use the bathroom, wipes the lingering tear stains from his face with one of the washcloths, and carries him back to bed, laying him down on the sheets and telling him to be patient while he goes back to the bathroom for the tray. With the blanket still around his shoulders, Percy pulls his knees to his chest and waits, trying not to freak out with every second he’s alone, but he can’t stop himself from reaching for Jason as soon as he returns, arms up like a little kid.

“I’m right here, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” Jason puts down the tray on the bedside table and crawls onto the mattress, wrapping his arms around Percy’s shoulders and drawing him close.

“You’re so good at this,” Percy mumbles against his skin, mouthing at his shoulder. “I don’t know why I freak out the way I do. You never give me a reason to.”

“But I have in the past. It’s fair for you to be nervous; I haven’t always been there for you.”

Jason frowns, stroking Percy’s hair; Percy hates seeing that expression on his face, despite the fact that he’s right, so he runs a comforting hand over Jason’s stomach.

“You always come back, though.” Percy shifts closer, trying to feel as much skin on skin as he can. “Even when you run scared, you come back. You’ve never _left_ me left me.”

“You are worth being scared,” Jason says, his voice taking on a tenderness that Percy feels wrapping warmly around the base of his spine. “I’m not running anymore.”

“You’re worth waiting for, Bossman.”

Jason gets sappy after that, and as he cleans them both up with the warm washcloths, he starts to sing in the tentative bass-baritone that only Percy gets to hear, voice rough from overuse and warm with affection.

“Meet me in outer space. I will hold you close if you’re afraid of heights. I need you to see this place; it might be the only way that I can show you how it feels to be inside of you…”

“How do you do it, make me feel like I do?” Percy joins in, harmonizing. Jason breaks into an adorably wide, earnest smile, and Percy can’t help but laugh in pure overwhelming fondness.

“We’re disgusting.”

“We are the _worst.”_

“We’re worse than Will and Nico.”

“I think they’d agree with you on that.”

Percy leans over and lands a soft kiss on Jason’s chest. “So, you massive sap, how corny is my proposal going to be?”

Jason grins, answering Percy’s cheeky line of inquiry by grabbing his hair. “Didn’t I tell you not to ask? You are such a little brat.”

“I’m sure you’ll make me pay for it later.” Percy arches his neck, pushing his head back into Jason’s grip, which tightens and makes a shudder of pleasurable pain shoot down his spine.

“Oh, you bet I will. For now, you can put your mouth to better use than asking for hints.” Jason shoves Percy’s head towards his crotch, and Percy is delighted to see his cock rising again to hardness.

“Goddamn, Bossman, already?” Gleefully, he takes Jason’s cock into his mouth, which cuts off whatever reply he’d been planning to give into a strangled groan.

Breathing hard through his nose, Percy shuts his eyes and lets Jason’s strong hand guide him. Move him. Use him.

And when Percy moans around him and he bucks his hips against the vibration, the power that surges through him is electrifying.

   
\--

 

“Ahh-- _fuck_ , Jason, don’t stop, don’t stop--”  
  
“Not gonna--you’re so good, Percy, you’re so good for me--”

“Please, please, _please_ \--”

“Will you two SHUT UP?”

Nico shouts across the hall, slumped over a cup of espresso. His hair is mussed, and he’s wearing an expression that Will can only describe as _smoldering_ , aggravation knitting together his dark brows and pulling his lips into a scowl.

There’s a moment of silence, except for the spray of the shower.

“Sorry, Nico!” Percy yells back through the closed door of the bathroom, sounding sheepish, but barely a minute later he’s moaning again, and Nico’s head hits the table with a defeated thud.

“We’re moving out as soon as we can find a place. I am sick of their constant debauchery keeping me awake all night when _some_ of us have _SCHOOL_ in the morning.” He raises his voice to a yell again towards the end of his sentence, and it’s met with what sounds like guilty laughter, followed by a high-pitched, breathless cry and a lower, deeper moan.

Interestingly, Nico’s ears turn red.

Will slides into the breakfast nook and wraps an appeasing arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, kissing one of those red ears with an exaggerated smack. “Or, you could just _tell_ them that you want to watch sometime.”

Nico sits up, slowly. He fixes Will with a deep, penetrating stare, made more intense by the darkness of his eyes.

“...Solace.”

“Yes, darling?”  
  
“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

“Aw, come on!”  
  
_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sidefic for a longer thing, based off an RP. I’m working on another bit that will contain slightly less smut and a lot of feels, along with the reasons behind Percy’s issues. CarpeDM is beta-reading it for me as well (bless you, dear), and that should be out fairly soon, so keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> References (mostly NSFW):  
> -[Pfun](http://www.njoytoys.com/products/pureplug20.php)  
> -[cock cage](http://www.maturemetal.com/jail-bird/)  
> -[Percy's boots](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=74295062)  
> -[Eagle feather pendant](https://img0.etsystatic.com/054/0/6681762/il_570xN.679503794_p1bj.jpg)  
> -[Chain and lock](https://www.etsy.com/listing/127368706/bdsm-submissive-collarsterling?ref=market)  
> -[Stellar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKYGZxPF0yA) by Incubus
> 
> This AU also has a tag on tumblr, which can be found [here](http://needsmorekissing.tumblr.com/tagged/giant-space-squid)! There's not much in there yet, but there will be. 
> 
> See y'all next time!


End file.
